


柔软总比坚硬好

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森一直烦恼迪克总是过于黏腻直到迪克因为一场意外被故事激光枪击中，和自己的夜翼车（以及手机）合体成了变形金刚





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 艹车是不可能艹车的，这辈子都不可能艹车的

杰森以前听科莉说迪克恋爱时很浪漫，有绅士风度，他也一直感叹迪克可真受欢迎，还和布鲁斯学了好多花花公子讨女人欢心的本事，就是没想到几年后这位女人眼里的完美男友会和他谈起恋爱，而且还是他杰森·陶德费了九牛二虎之力把他追到手的。蝙蝠侠知道那天差点把他从哥谭打到大都会——看起来会，没真动手，他还是知道布鲁斯舍不得为这个事揍他的，要真挨揍也是迪克挨揍。  
好吧，他们还是在一起了，迪克和他谈恋爱，他们也很快就同居了——绝对不超过两个星期，迪克就在他家里筑巢了。这让杰森结结实实感受到了现代年轻人的行动力，以及他真的好奇迪克到底有多浪漫绅士才让女孩们对他赞不绝口？  
“我经常听科莉夸你。”有一天他躺在床上对迪克说。  
“她说我什么？”  
“说你超好。”  
“……就这样？”  
“我没问她详细的，比如你在床上怎么样。”迪克伸腿作势要踢他。“老实点。我问她：‘迪克怎么样？’她说：‘挺好的， 他超好。’我问：‘哪方面？’她说：‘所有方面。’现在你懂了吗？”  
“你为什么问科莉？”  
“你指望我问谁？芭芭拉还是罗伊？”  
“你可以问我呀。”  
杰森用“你是不是智障”的眼神看着他。  
“你怕不是要把自己吹到天上去。”  
“从有多爱你这一点来说我觉得完全可以自己来回答你。”迪克蠕动过去，抱着杰森黏腻地亲吻他的脸颊，而两个人体型的差异让他可以把这个老爷们圈在怀里抱着而毫无违和感。“嗯？感受到我的爱了吗小翅膀？”他的吻细密的落下来，杰森甚至听到迪克亲在他脸上时发出了“啾”的声音，现在他觉得自己的睡裤有点多余，还有就是迪克的内裤也挺多余的。  
不过这不代表所有的事情。迪克和他在一起的样子并不像女孩儿们说的，他是一个温柔体贴的绅士型男友，他更像一个喜欢粘着人又亲又抱的撒娇粘人精，虽然他喜欢迪克，但是说实话，他有点太黏他了。这有时候挺干扰他做事，比如好不容易到了他最喜欢却难得的英国文学下午茶时间，他泡好了红茶，拿着一本书坐进沙发里，这个时候往往迪克是有空的，他十有八九会把自己的阵地挪到起居室和杰森在一起，然后在他享受这个下午到一半的时候躺在杰森的大腿上入眠而让他无法起身去洗手间。  
这是个大问题，他总不能穿着纸尿裤过一个下午。但是赶走他？叫醒他？他尝试过一次叫醒迪克别粘着他去床上睡，结果迪克露出的眼神让他觉得自己才是个混账，当天晚上被他黏着又亲又抱了一宿。  
他得想个办法拯救一下自己，不光是自己的膀胱，还有想偶尔清净一下的耳根子——会说偶尔是因为迪克的眼神让人有种罪恶感而无法拒绝，如果他是个瞎子他会说“经常”或者是“至少一半二人独处的时间”，他不想和迪克总是黏在一起分不开，至少不是所有的二人时间里都在这样。牵牵手去散散步不也挺好的，不要挂在他身上，不要挂在他身上就黏腻地亲他，不要——别在公共场合做那些让他硬起来的事。好吧，最后一条可能不是迪克的错，对他来说迪克干什么都好像在撩拨他一样。  
一直以来他都觉得迪克总是柔软的那个，而他负责硬的部分，这是他们性生活和谐的诀窍，虽然迪克太黏人了，赶得上二十几岁的大学生，谈起恋爱来丝毫没有前任所说的风度优雅，虽然还算体贴，但是——一定要有但是这两个字——这让他觉得有时候迪克简直是个少女，让他有点受不了。  
——而现在，如果是四十八小时之前他绝对会想迪克的少女心实在是太可爱了。  
迪克走的时候还是个人，他说今晚要去帮帮忙，在布鲁斯那里过夜。而到了第二天，就有个四十六英尺高的玩意儿敲他的窗户，他睡眼惺忪也没看是什么东西就推开窗子，只见一个变形〇刚杵在他的窗前。杰森看了它一会儿立刻把窗户关上了，当自己没睡醒继续回去睡觉。  
“杰森！”迪克的声音传来，而且动静还不小。“杰森快开窗户！”  
“走开！不开！”杰森冲着窗户喊。“你这个邪恶的赛博坦星人！”  
“我明明是正义的汽车人！”  
“瞎扯你一定是邪恶的霸天虎！”  
迪克气的摁了摁喇叭，邻居们大骂着打开了窗户，然后很快他们就关上了窗户并且集体拨打了911。而警察拉着警笛吱儿哇的过来时，他们只看到了杰森被捅破的窗户，还有楼下的几辆车，其中一辆还是夜翼车——“真让人怀念。我是说，我好久没有在哥谭见过夜翼车了。”一个警官说。  
“警官！我刚刚在我窗户前面看到一个特别大的机器人！”一个中年男子鼓舞着双手朝楼下喊。“我打赌那是变形〇刚！”  
“约瑟夫！你再不睡觉我就把你的心肝宝贝儿大黄蜂掰成两半！”  
“可是我说的是真的——老婆亲爱的心肝宝贝儿有话好好说嗷嗷啊——”  
“他科幻片看多了吧？”一个警官摇摇头。“我才不信。”  
“哥谭有啥事能是假的，不就是再多一个麻烦的家伙，管他好坏都够麻烦。”  
“说的也是。”  
夜翼车听了，过了几秒钟，自个儿打着火倒车出去，开走了。  
“哇，那里面没有人啊！”  
“哎呀，少见多怪，毕竟一看就是蝙蝠侠手中出品的，有个自动驾驶太正常了。”  
夜翼车气得，掉个头顺着大马路一路加速就变形起飞了。  
“还会飞诶？！”  
“哎呀，惊讶什么啦，蝙蝠侠早就研究出来会飞的车啦。”  
——并没有，他说的可能是乐高蝙蝠侠。

杰森花了一个上午修自己的窗户。迪克没有回来，或者说，他就算想回来也回不来。不过他杰森·陶德可见得太多大风大浪了，他不紧不慢的修好了窗户才给布鲁斯打了电话，对方明显也是一晚没睡，甚至没空和他“客套”平常的说辞。“迪克在你那儿吗？”杰森直接问。“他昨天晚上变成变形〇刚过来捅破我的窗户逃走了。”  
“他偷偷溜走了。”布鲁斯回答。“之后就没回来。”  
“……他真的变成变形〇刚了？”  
“一个意外，他和他的夜翼车融为一体了。”布鲁斯顿了顿。“还有他的手机。”  
“听起来像你的蝙蝠车。”  
“我没有这样的车，杰森。”  
“我知道，我是说乐高蝙蝠侠，我超爱他的。”  
布鲁斯想了想决定不要和乐高置气。  
“我给他打电话打不通，好像在生气，不理我也不理提姆。”布鲁斯试图说服杰森去找回迪克。“阿尔弗雷德他都不理。”  
——他甚至不理阿尔弗雷德，那问题可大了。  
“你知道你跑哪儿去了吗？”杰森问。  
“你和他到底闹什么矛盾了？”  
“他说他是汽车人，我说他是霸天虎。”  
布鲁斯真的是认真想了想变形〇刚是什么样子来着。  
“你来一趟吧，杰森，我们得找到迪克。”布鲁斯说。“我现在很需要你。”  
杰森的心情一下就好了。“哎呀，真是没办法。”他挠挠头发。“那我这就过去。”  
“我建议你快一点，杰森。”提姆的声音传来。“万一他一时兴起要飞离大气层我怕你是再也见不到你的男朋友了。”  
“闭嘴，鸟宝宝。”


	2. Chapter 2

事发当时绿灯侠和超人正试图修理一架路过的宇宙奶妈飞船，他们的推进器被地球轨道附近太空垃圾撞坏了，而他们船上有七个嗷嗷待哺的外星宝宝，更糟糕的是他们因为太阳风的关系耽误了行程，船上的外星奶粉喝完了，此时为了孩子正抄近路全力往家赶，而在表达关怀的同时超人也发现他们也很不幸的吃不了地球的食物。  
“宝宝乖，宝宝不哭。”在这个情况下雪上加霜的是，带孩子的是一个爸爸，超人和绿灯侠修理飞船的时候他正在手忙脚乱的安抚哭泣的宝宝们，这让他们决定立刻叫神奇女侠来帮忙。“好啦，好啦，我们提前今天的床前故事怎么样？”  
“蝙蝠侠，能联系到神奇女侠吗？”  
“你那儿有什么你解决不了的危机吗？”  
“我们这里没有，不过他有七个孩子呐。”  
“……所以我们的国王一声令下，要逮捕那个将军——”  
“哇啊——”  
“好了好了宝宝不要哭了——”  
“你稳着点！我给你叫保姆了！你稳住！”  
外星爸爸手忙脚乱的哄着七个孩子，绿灯侠和超人还在固定和维修推进器，这时候其中一个宝宝哭着扯爸爸的裤腿要爬到他身上，爸爸身上的那支给他们讲故事用的故事激光枪被小家伙拽了下来掉在地上，把绿灯侠吓得呼吸都要停止了。  
“没事的，只是讲故事用的东西，不危险，别对着人用……宝宝放下啊啊啊啊——”  
估计是看爸爸平时对着墙壁天花板一开枪就是一堆会飞的图案还有妈妈的照片，想要什么都有，一个宝宝饥饿躁动地抓起了激光枪，咿咿呀呀地朝着超人就开了一枪。  
“要妈妈！”宝宝尖叫着，超人侧身一闪，激光打空了。“要妈妈！要妈妈！”宝宝大喊，手里的激光枪被爸爸拿走了。“我要妈妈！”  
“你要不给他找点牛奶来？”  
“这不好笑，绿灯。”超人很严肃。“蝙蝠侠，联系到神奇女侠了吗？”  
激光枪安全了，但是那道激光躲开了所有障碍物，穿透大气层，哥谭的夜晚也没能阻止它，那时迪克正打开了夜翼车的天窗休息会儿，那道激光从他的天窗直接一头扎到他身上。芭芭拉只听到一声巨响迪克那边的通讯就断了，再连接就怎么都连接不上了。  
“蝙蝠侠！夜翼突然失联了！”  
“蝙蝠侠，刚刚外星宝宝不小心朝我开了一枪，不过我躲过去了。”  
“你这个先放放。”  
“等等，我看那道激光落下去了！”  
蝙蝠侠的动作停了一下。  
“落在哪儿了！”  
“等一下！修好了！马上就修好了！”  
“蝙蝠侠！我联系到夜翼了——”  
“布鲁斯不好了我好像变成一辆车了！”  
蝙蝠侠听着两边通讯器乱成一团的动静，觉得他今天就不应该出门，应该全家放假一整天。

迪克被激光击中后短暂昏迷了大概半分钟，等他醒来的时候他发现……他的身体不见了？！  
“活见鬼了？！”但是他的声音还很正常。“这怎么回事！”他要打电话给布鲁斯。“我的手呢？！”他的手机自己拨出了号码。  
因为激动夜翼车的车灯打起闪来，车内放起了歇斯底里的死亡金属摇滚，车窗摇下来摇上去。他花了几秒钟冷静下来，并得出自己好像变成了夜翼车的这件事，这时候布鲁斯的电话也接通了，他必须第一时间通知布鲁斯这件事情：  
“布鲁斯不好了我好像变成一辆车了！”  
他似乎能听到那边蝙蝠侠的理智剥落的声音。  
“……什么车？”他居然问了这个问题。  
“我的夜翼车！”迪克尖叫着。“布鲁斯！我居然可以用意念玩神庙逃亡！”  
完了他好像真的有点理智剥落了。  
他很快就掌握了如何把自己开起来，然而蝙蝠侠的速度更快，还没等他试图开上城外高速他被带回了蝙蝠洞。变成一辆车的感觉很不一样，布鲁斯检查他的地盘时他就觉得那是在搜索他的内裤，史蒂芬妮摸摸他的车头的感觉像在摸他的胸肌。  
“感觉有点奇怪。”他说，声音还是自己的。“史蒂芬妮，不要摸我的胸了。”  
“原来你的车头是胸？”史蒂芬妮停了下来。“那你要是撞人岂不是用胸撞人？”  
“这话听着有点奇怪。”  
“你有哪里不舒服吗？”布鲁斯从车底滑出来。“有没有任何不适？”  
“有。”迪克的车头灯闪了闪。“我有点想活动活动。”  
“……这个不行。”  
“就在院子里让我活动活动，好嘛布鲁斯。”  
于是在一个杰森正在熟睡的深夜，韦恩家一群人把一辆夜翼车安放在自家庭院里，像遛狗一样看着迪克在院子里横冲直撞。  
“终于出来了，我真想伸个懒腰。”他停了下来，然后发出了一阵机械运作摩擦的声音，在一家人吃惊的眼神里站了起来。  
嗯，变成个机器人站了起来。  
“我的天哪！”提姆惊叫起来。“你变成变形〇刚了迪克！”  
“我的天哪！”史蒂芬妮也叫起来。“我应该把你涂装成黄色的！现在还来得及吗？”  
“不行，黄色太显眼了。”  
“你一定没有娱乐生活，布鲁斯。”

迪克离开庄园是因为他想让杰森看看他变成变形〇刚了，他觉得自己简直帅爆了，杰森应该看看他。结果没想到杰森当他没睡醒直接关上了窗户，还说他是霸天虎——实在是可恶！他以为杰森知道他是个汽车人派的！  
他一个车在哥谭市上空飞了会儿，思考要去哪儿，飞行的过程中还玩了会儿神庙逃亡。最后他决定去中心城，沃利说他最近在巴里那里住，一落地他的好哥们就控制不住吹了个口哨。  
“酷！迪克！”沃利打开车门坐进去。“天哪哥们！真的不是你在远程操控吗？”  
“真的不是。你觉得我这样怎么样？”  
“太赞了！你简直帅爆了迪克！”迪克的手机支架横着转过来。“系好安全带，我们来飞一飞，在天上还可以来一局节奏大师对战。”  
“蝙蝠侠居然让你这样就出来，这实在太不像他了。”沃利拿出自己的手机，他挑选了一首在迪克听来老旧到可怕的曲子。“他居然没想把你拆了再拼起来研究研究。”  
“我想过，但是在我身上取样很痛——他居然想拆走我的后保险杠！我当时觉得我的内裤被扒掉了！”  
“呃……变形〇刚的内裤是后保险杠？”  
“对于我的载具形态来说是的。”迪克一边和沃利玩着音游对战，一边用帅气到完美的方式重新开上马路，接着加速助跑飞了起来。“不过飞机的样子我还没找到，以及我要变成汽车人的样子我也没找到内裤在哪。”  
“唔，这话听起来就像蝙蝠侠没怎么研究你你就跑出来了一样。”  
“换成你你憋的住吗？”飞机在空中转了两圈，一头扎进平流层，迪克打开了暖风。“这太——棒了沃利！你不知道我简直开心坏了！我直接就过来了！”  
“我真爱你！”沃利的手指动得飞快。“你现在跟得上我的节奏了兄弟！你这样太帅了！”  
“是吧！”  
“更让我惊讶的是你居然没有告诉杰森，我还以为他对你这个样子会痴迷的要死。”  
“嗷！我生那家伙的气！”迪克气哼哼地说。“我第一时间跑去给他看，他居然说我是霸天虎！”  
“你没告诉他你不喜欢威震天？”  
“我以为他知道！”  
“放宽心，迪克，说不定杰森只是因为他头顶那个水桶所以对他有好感，所以喜欢霸天虎。”  
“他说我是邪恶的霸天虎。”  
“哦哟。”


End file.
